This invention relates to swimming pool vacuum cleaners.
Debris in swimming pool water, including fine particulate matter settled on the bottom of a pool, is conventionally removed by vacuum suction. Turbulence introduced by vacuum action tends to resuspend the fine particulate material in the pool water, dispersing it so that it is removed from the suction area of the vacuum apparatus and causing the pool water to become cloudy. Chandler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,442 and Broadwater, U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,697 disclose pool vacuums designed to avoid turbulence.
Pansini, U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,393, and Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,575 disclose pool vacuum heads incorporating water pump systems for creating an upwardly ascending vortex within the confines of the head unit to assist in capturing the fine particulate material before it can become dispersed and resuspended in the pool water; Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,483, discloses a directed pressure flow inlet and return system to dislodge dirt; and Combest, U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,525 discloses brush elements that work in conjunction with a rib structure to create a vortex that increases scrubbing water flow.